Enamorada de mi profesor
by SallyEvansLupin
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre nuestra Hermione Granger y sus pensamientos al hablar con su amado profesor


POV Hermione.

Y aquí estoy yo, perdida en mis pensamientos mientras tendría que estar tomando apuntes de la Revolución de los duendes del siglo XV, pero no estoy de ánimos, tal vez después busque la información en unos de los libros de la biblioteca, hace mucho que no voy por allí.

Últimamente estuve muy rara, según me dijeron Ron y Harry, si ellos supieran lo que me pasa, creerían que estoy loca, bueno, creerían que estoy mas loca que de costumbre, pero es que no puedo quitarme esos bellos ojos de mi cabeza, me torturan día tras día. En mis noches de desvelo lo recuerdo sonriéndome con amabilidad preguntándome si me encontraba bien y yo como una tonta me sonrojaba y le respondía que no me ocurría nada, ja, si el supiera que solo por pensar en el estoy dejando mis obligaciones de lado. La profesora McGonagall la clase pasada me recrimino mi fracaso en no poder convertir una simple tetera en un lapicero. Vaya que todos se sorprendieron, no es para menos, la mejor alumna del colegio y no pudo realizar una simple transformación.

-Hermione, Hermione- sentí que me llamaba Harry.

-¿Si?- esa era mi voz, parece como estrangulada debido al llanto retenido.

-La clase termino hace cinco minutos, ¿te pasa algo?- me pregunto Ron preocupado, wow, se preocupa por mi y yo que pensé que era un insensible.

-Si, solo que no dormí bien- y eso era cierto.

-Vamos a comer algo- me propuso Harry.

-Esta bien- conteste.

Nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor cuando lo cruzamos por el camino, él nos pregunto si nos dirigíamos a almorzar y Ron junto con Harry contestaron que "Si". Mi profesor me miraba desconcertado, pero sin perder esa sonrisa calida que tanto lo representa. Me pregunta si me encuentro bien, pero no puedo responder cuando me toma de la mano y se disculpa con los chicos por robarme unos minutos, me lleva hasta un aula vacía. Ya dentro me pide amablemente que tome asiento...

-Hermione, ¿que es lo que te sucede?- me pregunta preocupado, se preocupa por mí, doy brincos por dentro de pura alegría.

-Nada- le respondí con monotonía, ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-No te creo, pienso que deberías dejar de asistir a todas esas clases. Créeme, cuando tenia tu edad intente hacer lo mismo y colapse a la semana- me dijo con una media sonrisa, perdido en recuerdos de su esplendor en Hogwarts.

-No le entiendo- le dije sinceramente.

-Creo que deberías de dejar de exigirte tanto, eres una hechizera excepcional, pero no por eso tienes que cansarte hasta parecer una zombi, porque eso es lo que pareces ahora- me dijo con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-No estoy así por todas las materias a las que curso- le dije.

-¿Y podrías contestar por que estas así?- con una mezcla de amabilidad y persuasión en su voz.

-Es por u...- intente decir.

-¿Es por un chico?- me pregunto dejándome toda colorada.

-........-

-Hermione- me dijo exigiendo una respuesta.

-Si- le dije débilmente y poniéndome de todos los colores.

-Lo sabia- me dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo adornando su bello rostro.

-Y si lo sabia ¿por que pregunta?- le dijo con un poco de irritación.

-Solo quería asegurarme- me dijo- ¿quien es? ¿Es Ron?

-¿Ron? No, por supuesto que no- le dijo rápidamente.

-¿Harry? -aventuro no muy convencido.

-No, solo son mis amigos- le conteste.

-Entonces ¿quien?- me pregunto.

-No puedo decirlo- le dije- es mayor que yo.

-Para el amor no hay edad.

-Pues para este si y además es imposible.

-No existen los amores imposibles, aprende eso Herms.

-¿Como me llamo?

-Herms, disculpa, si te molesta puedo llamarte Hermione.

-No, Hermi, esta bien.

-Genial y bueno, debemos ir al comedor, muero por algo de comida. ¿Vienes?

-Claro que si- le dije con entusiasmo.

Y así fuimos en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor, al llegar, él se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores, mientras que yo fui con Ron y Harry.

-¿Que quería?- me preguntaron al unísono.

-Y después dicen que las mujeres somos las cotillas- dije yo, dejando salir a flote mi lado feminista.

-Bueno, ¿que fue de lo que hablaron?- pregunto Ron, demasiado curioso para mi gusto.

-Luego se los digo, ahora déjenme comer, muero de hambre- dije y mire hacia la mesa de profesores. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, le dedique una tímida sonrisa y el me dirigió una de las sonrisas mas deslumbrantes que le había visto, y acto seguido, me guiño rápidamente un ojo mirándome como quien mira a su enamorada. Hice lo mismo, mire al hombre del cual estaba profundamente y locamente enamorada, Remus John Lupin.


End file.
